A speciel day
by Karsten69
Summary: Rizel missed her Danna-sama so much she forgot about the speciel day. After the end of the series. My first fanfic and oneshot. Soon to be rewritten to make it more detailed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rizelmine in any way.

This fanfic happens after the end of the series. one shot. some Fluff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A special day.

Prologue: Rizel is having a hard time because her beloved hasn't had time for her in a week.

Yawn**´´** Rizel wakes up from a great dream. She looks around the room. Iwaki-kun is missing. She gets up. Walks to the door. Grabs the handle and opens the door. The house is too quiet.

She walks into the living room. No one is there, not even Iwaki-kun's parents. Not even her papa's. She feels a sting of loneliness.

_Where is everybody? _She thought to herself. _I guess they are out shopping and wouldn't disturb me_. _I guess I will wait for them to come back._

An hour goes by. And Rizel starts to get bored. _I know, I will leave a note in case they come back, then I will go look for them. _Rizel writes the note then heads out the door, into town.

She walks by store after store hoping to see her beloved Danna-sama. She gets caught up in the stores. Looking more for stuff to buy than for her Danna-sama, or her Papa's.

A couple of hours pass as she looks store through store. She is stopping at a jewellery to look at a gorgeous looking necklace. _That necklace is so kawaii, I wish I had one like that._

She doesn't notice a shadow behind her. She hasn't got any money, so she must (with regret) leave the store.

She finally realizes the time and rushes back to the house. She goes in with a hope to find somebody. The house seems empty. But as she goes into the living room, she sees that her parents-in-law have returned.

Welcome back Rizel-chan.´´ Iwaki-kun's mother greeted her. Arigatou´´ Rizel Replied. Where have you been all morning?´´ I have been shopping´´ Iwaki-kun's mother replied. Where is Danna-sama?´´ Well, he had something to do.´´ the mother said I guess he will be back later today´´ Okay I'll wait for him´´ Rizel said. That is a good idea.´´ the mother replied. I had this really great dream´´ Rizel said. Ohh. What was so great about it?´´ the mother asked In the dream Danna-sama did some very sweet things for me.´´ Maybe the dream might come true.´´ the mother replied sweetly. I hope so from the bottom of my heart´´ Rizel said Don't worry I know my son´´ the father broke in. He will get things done.´´

The hours seemed to go very slowly as Rizel waited for her love to come home. Isn't he here soon?´´ Rizel asked with longing in her voice. Well until he gets here could you help me with the house?´´ the mother asked. Obviously to get Rizel's mind of her beloved for a while. Sure why not, I have nothing else to do´´ Rizel Replied.

The hours went away quickly now and so the house was done.

Thanks Rizel that really helped getting the house clean.´´ the mother said when they where done. You're welcome.´´ Rizel replied. I just wish Danna-sama would come home soon.´´

Maybe he wi..´´ the mother was interrupted by Rizel's Papas who came in. Laid something on the table and Papa A said; This is a letter from Tomonori-kun´´ Everything is ready.´´ Papa B added. He said that his mother should read it.´´ Papa C said as Rizel began to run for the letter. The mother went over to the table picked up the letter then, read it. Rizel it is for you.´´ the mother said. huh?´´ Rizel said her thoughts again circling about her beloved Danna-sama. She took the letter from the mother and read it; Dear Rizel I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you this week. But I have been very busy. Can you meet me at the park where we found each other last time? The letter said. Rizel Jumped up of pure joy. They where gonna be alone this night. She was very excited now.

Rizel arrived at the park but her Danna-sama was nowhere to be seen. She felt very sad at this moment. And then just before her tears came out her beloved came from behind whispering into her ear. Don't cry Rizel´´ She turned around and in the moment she did that, her beloved stole a kiss from her lips. It was a kiss that would make everyone who just saw the kiss, melt. After a very long and a very deep felt kiss Rizel asks him; ´Why have you been so absent?´´ I had to prepare for this day´´ Tomonori answers Prepare for this day?´´ Rizel asks Yes, did you know that today is our one year anniversary?´´ Tomonori asks Ahh, I had forgotten about it.´´ Rizel said But I only forgot because you were never at home.´´ She defended herself quickly. almost forgot, why did you say that your mother should read it. And what did My Papas mean with it is all ready´´ there was a note that my mother had to read. And you Papas meant that the preparations for this day are all ready.´´ he replied. So they all knew.´´ yes they knew, but I told them to be quiet.´´ he replied calmly. I have felt so lonely because you never where at home´´ she said sourly

I know I haven't been much at home, but I will make up for it.´´ Here´´ Tomonori said, handing her a nicely wrapped gift. Can I open it?´´ she asks Of course you can, silly´´ he said. Rizel opened the gift very carefully. (you all know what it is right?) The Necklace that she had so admired this morning was inside the gift. She was speechless How... When... Why...´´ was all she could say. I noticed you this morning inside the jewellery. And I saw you looking so much at that necklace so I thought...´´ He left the rest hanging in the air. Then you were in there with me?´´ she asks yes I was there, but I wanted to surprise you´´ he said with a little smile on his face. You succeeded´´ she said sounding both happy and offended at the same time. I spent the time I was away trying to find something you would like.´´ Anything that you'd give me is something I would like. You know that.´´ Yeah I do, but I really wanted this present to be very special. A special present for a special day.´´

Rizel is so happy she is actually crying. But it is the same tears as the ones she shed that day when they reunited. That day one year ago. Then for the second time this night she is startled when her beloved Danna-sama kiss her without warning.

They fall on the grass and they lie there just embracing each other and a kiss now and then. Danna-sama Daisuki´´ I love you too Rizel. And from now on I never want to part with you ever again.

I never want to part with you either Danna-sama´´ Now that I think about it, why did you choice to be here?´´ She asked This is the place we reunited. So this place is very important to me. And I thought it would be romantic to here´´ He said sounding very serious and very happy. She smiled; you're right its romantic.´´ they kiss again one of those long ones that makes every people melt. They didn't need anything else, that would come, they had the time for it. Just kissing and be together was enough for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic. So please read and review. Written by Karsten Nielsen.


End file.
